Living in the Moment
by boxers-or-briefs
Summary: As Valentine's Day approaches in the year 2007, Ruthie tries to avoid peer pressure when Peter wants to go a little farther than 'just kissing'. R&R! Complete!
1. Only Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven and never will.  
  
Summary: As Valentine's Day approaches in the year 2007, Ruthie tries to avoid peer pressure when Peter wants to go a little farther than 'just kissing'.  
  
Living in the Moment  
Chapter: 1/?  
Only Seventeen  
  
-----------------  
  
Ruthie sat with Peter at his kitchen table. Mrs. Petrowski was still at work, so the two had some time to themselves. If they had stayed at the Camdens', that would have been out of the question.  
  
The two teens were both seventeen now, and Valentine's day was rapidly approaching. They had been in love since they were twelve- thirteen- years old. Peter had thought that for this Valentine's Day they should do something...memorable. He hadn't told Ruthie this yet, because he was afraid that she would say 'no' and break up with him. Peter didn't want that.  
  
"I still can't believe they did that! Just because I was five measly minutes past curfew, they took away my driving privileges for two weeks!" Ruthie complained. She and Peter had been on a date last night, and they had both lost track of time.  
  
"It does seem a little unfair." Peter agreed with his girlfriend. Then he got an idea. If Ruthie was angry enough with her parents, maybe she would share V-day with him the way he wanted her to. Peter saw her anger as an opportunity.  
  
"I was thinking..." Peter began.  
  
Ruthie smiled a little. "Didn't hurt yourself, I hope."  
  
Peter ginned. "Very funny. Anyway, I was thinking....for Valentine's you and I could..." Peter let the sentence trail, hoping that Ruthie would catch on. She did.  
  
Ruthie's smile faded slightly. She began to shake her head. "Peter, uh-uh."  
  
Peter felt disappointed. "Why not? We've been together for almost five years now, Ruthie."  
  
"We're *seventeen*, Peter Petrowski." Ruthie stated firmly.  
  
"I know," Peter was about to drop the subject, when another thought came to mind. "It'll make you're parents angry."  
  
Ruthie didn't smile. "Even if we did, I wouldn't just go skipping up to them and say, 'Peter and I had sex'!"  
  
"Well, no, but *you'll* know you did it." Peter tried to persuade her once more.  
  
"But why, Pete?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Because I love you." Peter answered.  
  
"Well, I love you, too, but teenage sex isn't the way to go about it."  
  
Peter sighed. He turned back to his homework, which sat in front of him.  
  
Ruthie watched Peter a while longer before turning back to her own page of math problems that still screamed to be answered.  
  
A few more minutes passed in silence. Uncomfortable silence. Then Peter spoke.  
  
"You won't even *think* about it?" he asked.  
  
"Peter." Ruthie whined.  
  
"But it feels like you don't love me because you won't...do it...with me."  
  
"You *know* I love you."  
  
"But didn't Simon and Cecilia have sex when they were our age?"  
  
"No. They almost did, but they were stupid and went to my parents before they actually did anything." Ruthie explained.  
  
"What about Lucy?"  
  
"She wanted to see if Jordan was attracted to her. And she was fifteen, and they didn't do *anything*."  
  
"But why don't you want to? I know I'm going to marry you anyway, so why wait?!"  
  
"Because it's wrong!" Ruthie was dangerously close to yelling.  
  
"But I want to share something special with you now. I don't want to have to wait!"  
  
Ruthie took a deep breath to calm herself down before speaking again. "Peter, I don't want to discuss this with you anymore."  
  
"Why not?!" Peter was still pretty upset over this. "Don't you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. You know that."  
  
"Prove it." Peter challenged.  
  
Ruthie glared at Peter, but stayed silent, before turning, yet again, to her math homework.  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N: I don't know why I'm posting this. I wrote it out last night...and I thought it would be interesting. I dunno. Anywho, please REVIEW it. I wanna know what ya think. Also, I updated Precious Memories yesterday. Only ONE person reviewed it! I'm sad. Where have all my reviewers gone? Oh, well.  
  
Ciao,  
  
Carrie 


	2. Perspectives

Disclaimer: See previous chapter. :)   


A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! With that said, here's the next addition. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


_Living in the Moment_   
Chapter 2   
_Perspectives_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ruthie had returned home that evening with a new perspective of her current boyfriend, not to mention the longest relationship that was extremely meaningful. 

But was it? 

She had to ask. Was her relationship with Peter as strong as she thought it to be? Was he a respectful as she thought _him_ to be? Or did he only seem that way to her because she wanted him to? 

Too many questions wandered unanswered. 

Did he really, truly, love her if he was willing to pressure her into having sex with him? Was that all he wanted out of this five year relationship? Was that really all he was looking for in the first place? 

_So many guys are like that_, Ruthie thought, _but not Peter._ Right? Peter wasn't like that, wasn't perverted, wasn't obsessed with one thing and one thing only. His life didn't revolve around nasty thoughts. He wasn't like that. 

Or was he?   


* * *

  


Peter had offered to walk Ruthie to her house, which was just down the street, but she had declined, only somewhat politely. 

He watched her, from his doorway, descend his concrete driveway that had faint, gray, tire marks from his mother's sliver Honda Accord. Her silky, chocolate brown hair, reaching down to about her shoulder blades, glimmered as it caught the suns final rays before it went down. Her hips, slender, hidden beneath those tight blue jeans, swaying gracefully as she walked. 

Then she disappeared. 

Peter sighed. He swore that he could watch her all day and never get bored or tired at what he was seeing. She was the classic, yet wonderfully unique, beauty. She was the one for him; he never doubted that. Ruthie Camden, sweetheart of the century. Babe of the universe. And he wanted her all to himself. 

Maybe that was the problem. 

Peter loved that girl--woman. He loved that woman....but the question that lingered was: But does she feel the same? 

That one question was able to cling to his mind, never letting go. Either he was going to go crazy asking it over and over again, or he was going to find out. And if he found out, he would drive himself mental with the reply.   


* * *

  


Ruthie set her book bag just inside of the door to her bedroom. She still lived up in the attic after all these years. The extra bed was still there. The one that used to belong to her older sister Lucy the Lunatic. She didn't really think of Lucy as a lunatic per say, but she just thought that the blonde had manic tendencies. 

Lucy had married Kevin four years ago in April. The wedding had been fun...sort of. The family had been together again, that was what Ruthie considered the 'fun' part. Anywho, Ruthie thought that after all those years of dating, Lucy had finally found her lover -- soul mate. Kevin Kinkirk. Ruthie thought that he was a good guy, after all, he's a cop. 

Off the subject of Kevin and Lucy, Ruthie wondered if Peter was the one for her. _Her_ soul mate, or whatever. 

She had always thought that he was, but now, after what had happened, she wasn't so sure.   


* * *

  


Later that night, Ruthie had received a phone call from her boyfriend. 

"Look," Peter had started out as soon as Ruthie had gotten on the phone. "I'm really sorry about what happened over here earlier." 

Ruthie was silent, knowing Peter had more to say. 

"And I guess I'm just upset that you wouldn't even consider it." Peter paused, obviously thinking if he should say what he was about to say. "But I really think that we're ready. Sure, we're only seventeen, but think about it. Most of the kids our age have already been down this road, and I want that. I really want that." 

Ruthie sighed. She hated this. Really hated this. "I'm not most kids, Peter. And neither are you. Traveling down that road before we're ready, before we're even _married_ isn't a good thing, Peter." 

"But I thought that we _were_ ready. Ruthie, I really love you. I want you to--" Peter was interrupted. 

"I thought you were calling to apologize to me, not to keep trying to get me to do something that I clearly do not _want_ to do." 

"But why not?!" Peter was really beginning to get on Ruthie's nerves. More than that, he was beginning to scare her. Her thoughts from earlier that day were beginning to be confirmed, so she thought: _Did he really, truly, love her if he was willing to pressure her into having sex with him? Was that all he wanted out of this five year relationship? Was that really all he was looking for in the first place?_

"Because I don't want to do what you want me to do, okay?! I don't want to feel like this! I don't want to feel pressured to do something that I don't want to do." Ruthie was extremely close to shedding tears. 

"But, I love you." were the words that fell upon Ruthie's ears. The words that were disguised in Peter's voice. But although they sounded like him, Ruthie didn't believe those words that she so willingly believed when she was young. He didn't love her; couldn't love her. 

"Good-bye, Peter." Ruthie said shortly before dropping the phone back into it's cradle. 

She let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying to forget that horrible conversation. 

"Everything...okay?" Her mother's familiar voice rang out. Ruthie quickly pulled her hand away from her face, letting her eyes focus on her mother's aging and tired face. 

"Yeah." Ruthie pasted on a small, fake smile. "Why wouldn't it be?" 

Annie shrugged her shoulders and smiled, a genuine smile, back at her daughter, who she vaguely believed, and replied. "Okay, then. Dinner'll be ready shortly." 

The middle-aged woman retraced her steps out of the room and disappeared around the corner. 

What was going on with her daughter?   


* * *

  


A/N: Hey, hoped you liked this chapter. Even if you didn't, please review it. I love reviews. Well, I love good ones, but whatever. Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. 

Ciao, 

Carrie 


	3. Deceiving Apologies

Disclaimer: See chapter one: _Only Seventeen._ :)   
  


A/N: Hey, thanks again for all the great reviews! I'm glad you like this story...So far, anyway. 

Oh, also, before I forget, Mike Rules 2003, I do like your idea, but it'll probably...maybe...happen if I do a sequel to this, but I'm just starting. But thanks for your input. If you have any other ideas, e-mail me or something. 

Now, on with the story.   
  
  


_Living in the Moment_   
Chapter 3   
_Deceiving Apologies_   


* * *

  
  


"Eric?" Annie called as she entered her bedroom after heading back down from Ruthie's room. "Eric?" 

"Yes?" Eric emerged from the bathroom section of their master bedroom with a towel around his neck. 

"Do you know what's going on with Ruthie?" Annie asked, but received only a blank stare from her husband. 

"No. Why do you ask?" Eric's voice sounded slightly concerned. Only slightly. 

"Well, I was just up in her room to tell her that dinner would be ready, and I overheard part of her phone conversation with Peter." Annie explained. 

Eric thought a moment, then shrugged. "My guess would be that whatever is going on with our daughter, either Peter knows about it, or _he's_ the problem." 

Eric removed the towel from around his neck and headed back into the bathroom, closing the wooden door behind him softly. 

Annie watched the door close before turning swiftly on her heels and rushing back down to the kitchen.   


* * *

  


A few days had passed. Ruthie and Peter hadn't even spoken to each other, and Ruthie enjoyed that. Not talking meant no pressure. And no pressure meant no sex talk. That was one thing that Ruthie _extremely_ enjoyed. But she had to admit that she did sort of miss Peter. 

She fathomed that the only reason that he hadn't called again was because he was at a loss of what to say to her. Ruthie hoped that he wouldn't bring up the thing that had been their subject for two arguments in one day. If he did, she didn't know what she would do. If he _did_, she knew that she would have to do _something._   
  


* * *

  
  


Peter had practiced what he was going to say to Ruthie over and over again, but something was missing. He didn't want to take another chance of the conversation going sour. He needed to apologize to Ruthie, and he needed to do it as soon as possible. He had a feeling that if he didn't, or if he even brought up the word 'sex', she would do something drastic. That something drastic would probably result in their separation. He _had_ to apologize. 

Peter stood in front of the bathroom mirror, practicing what he was going to say to Ruthie. 

"Ruthie, I'm really sorry about out conversation the other day. I really do apologize from the bottom of my heart. I love you, and a I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Peter paused. "Oh, well. That'll have to do." 

Something was still missing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He really didn't have time to figure out what it was either. He had to get over to Ruthie's.   


* * *

  


Ruthie had come down from her room for dinner. As she entered the kitchen, Lucy and Kevin were seated on the wooden stools. Lucy was talking animatedly to her mother, while Kevin just sat there, nodding and smiling like an idiot. 

"Hey, Luce." Ruthie greeted her sister. 

"Hey!" Lucy was excited about something. 

Ruthie hugged her sister before her mother asked her to retrieve the boys from the backyard. 

"Sure." Ruthie had replied and now she was opening the door, revealing someone who she had not planned on seeing for a while. Ruthie found herself face to face with Peter Petrowski. 

"Hi." he greeted her nervously. 

"Hello." Ruthie exchanged the salutation sourly. "Excuse me, I have to get my brothers for dinner." 

Ruthie shoved her way past Peter and called to Sam and David who came running. 

When Ruthie turned to go back inside, planning to slam the door in Peter's face, he grasped her arm, ruining her plans. 

Ruthie spun around angrily and faced Peter. "What?" she spat. 

"I wanted to talk to you." Peter told her truthfully. 

Ruthie pulled the door to the house closed so that no one would overhear their conversation. "About sex?" The two started to walk away from the house. 

Peter sighed, irritantly. "No, I _was_ planning on apologizing, though." 

"Like you did the other night?" Ruthie was really not making this any easier. 

They had reached the wooden picnic table and sat down, Peter on one side, Ruthie on the other. Ruthie glared at the young man seated across from her. 

He looked away like a young boy of six would do. "Look, I'm sorry about that." Peter lifted his   
gaze to meet Ruthie's eyes, hoping that she would believe this. "No, I'm-I'm _extremely_ sorry about that. I just--It's just that I don't want to lose you. I love you, Ruthie. I honestly do. I don't know what I would do without you." 

Peter didn't think that Ruthie believed him. "I know what you would do: have sex with other women." 

"Ruthie, please. I don't want to have sex with any other women. I only love one woman. And that's you." 

Ruthie's glare softened just a bit. She even smiled. "I'm sorry." 

Peter shrugged. "I guess I kind of deserved that. I haven't exactly been treating you with the best respect." 

"No, you haven't." Ruthie agreed. 

"But I _do_ love you. Only you." 

_Was it working?_

"I love you, too." Ruthie said. 

_Point. Set. Match._

Ruthie moved from her seat across the table to the one right next to Peter. She leaned in and their lips met. 

He didn't know what was going through Ruthie's mind, but Peter knew what was going through his: _this isn't over. Not for a long shot._   


* * *

  
  


A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!!!! I hope to have the next chapter up by Sunday or Monday.....maybe. Watch for it. 

Ciao, 

Carrie   
  
  



	4. Dirty Dreams and Insomnia

Disclaimer: See chapter one: _Only Seventeen_. :)   


A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, glad ya like.   
  
  
  


_Living in the Moment_   
Chapter 4   
_Dirty Dreams and Insomnia_   


* * *

  
  
  
  


_Cold hands, creeping slowly up her shirt, unclasping the small metal hook, warm from her skin, of her unmentionable. Her lips, resting on his neck, planting warm kisses all in a row._

_ Two bodies, molded into one._

_ Her delicate fingers, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, sliding each button out of it's hole, carefully._

_ He was pulling at her shirt, pulling it over her head breaking the connection of her lips to his smooth, boyish neck, smelling vaguely of cologne._

_ They were in his bedroom, about to go at it on his bed. He didn't mind, this was what he wanted, after all. And he was going to get it._

_ Their clothing had been tossed carelessly aside, with only her loose bra remaining, hanging limply from her narrow shoulders. She was smiling, daring him to come and remove it, to reveal what was underneath._

_ His hands moved forward , feeling the silky fabric of the straps, pulling them away..._

Peter awoke with a start. He almost had it. But not how he wanted it.   


* * *

  


Had Ruthie known that Peter was dreaming about having sex with her, she would have gotten rid of him long ago. 

But here she was, still his innocent girlfriend, oblivious to the fact that he was dreaming naughty things. 

He still wanted her--her body. 

Valentine's Day was only about three days away now, and Ruthie still figured Peter would pester her again, but he wasn't now. Now, all she wanted was to get some sleep. 

She turned her head to the right to take a look at her digital alarm clock. 3:15 AM. 

Damn insomnia. 

She had fallen asleep for a while, only to be awoken by a door shutting softly downstairs. Normally, she wouldn't be disturbed by little things like that way up here in the attic, but tonight she was. 

Peter's apology was still fresh in her mind. Had he really meant every word? Was he really sincere? Or was he only saying what she wanted to hear to get what he wanted? 

_"I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_ "I don't want to lose you."_

_ "I haven't exactly been treating you with the best respect lately."_

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "I love you."_

Peter had changed so much over the years, she didn't know what to believe.   


* * *

  


Peter hadn't been able to get back to sleep...back to his dream...no matter how hard he tried. He wanted that dream to come back. Well, he wanted more than the dream- he wanted to make it a reality. He wanted it badly. But _how_ he was going to get it, was another story. 

Ruthie wasn't in for the idea. With parents like hers, after what she was taught, who would be for it? After all, she'd been taught that sex before marriage wasn't right. Wasn't acceptable. Peter had thought, _"I'm going to marry her some day, so why not?"___

Still, Ruthie refused. But Peter wasn't finished trying to get her in bed with him-- 

What was wrong with him!? Was this subject going to consume his every thought? His life? It couldn't. He wouldn't let it. Ruthie wouldn't like that. His _love_ wouldn't like that. And if his love didn't like that, he wouldn't like that. Simple. Wasn't it? 

_"No."_

He wanted it so badly, he would go to any length to get it.   


* * *

  


Ruthie had laid in bed for hours until 7:00am had rolled around. It was Monday again. The start of a new week. Ruthie hoped that this week would go by easier than the last few days last week. 

Valentine's Day was two days away. Ruthie still had no idea where she and Peter stood as in plans for this romantic holiday. Even though the two had kissed like crazy the other night, Ruthie still had doubts. A relationship can't last if one person has doubts as deep as hers. 

While she was in her bathroom in the attic, getting ready for school, she found herself wondering if she was making the right decision. The right choices. 

Ruthie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She set her brown hairbrush that Peter had gotten her for Valentine's Day a few years back, and asked herself, "Am I doing the right thing?"   


* * *

  


A/N: Things will heat up in the next chapter, I do believe. ;) Hope you liked this one. Stayed tuned for more. Also, please REVIEW!! It means a lot to me - keeps me motivated. 

Ciao, 

Carrie 


	5. Once in a Long While

Disclaimer: See chapter one: _Only Seventeen. _:)   


A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. But what else is new? I always say that and I mean it _every_ time. ;) Anyway, hope you like this chapter. As promised, things are gonna get steamy. :p   


* * *

  
  
  
  


**_Living in the Moment_**   
**Chapter Five**   
**_Once in a Long While_**   


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Please turn in your homework in the silver basket on my desk before you leave today. Remember, mid-terms are coming up after break, so I suggest you study." Mrs. Kelly's voice rang out. Mrs. Kelly was a large woman, hard to ignore. She was also Ruthie's math teacher. 

Ruthie slipped her blue pencil into her binder, along with her new assignment, with which they were meant to study. She was zipping up her backpack when the lunch bell rang. 

Desks scrapped the cheap linoleum floor of the classroom as students hurried to get to lunch. Before leaving the room, Ruthie made a stop at Mrs. Kelly's desk to turn in her homework. Outside in the hall, she saw Peter waiting for her. Ruthie sighed. 

"Hey," Peter greeted her kindly as she met up with him. 

Ruthie smiled politely and shifted her backpack from her hand to her shoulder as she interlaced her fingers with Peter's. 

"I was thinking that we could eat outside today," Peter suggested. 

Ruthie glanced at Peter strangely. "Don't we eat outside every day?" 

Peter shrugged and looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, yeah." 

Ruthie could tell that there was something that he wanted to say, but was debating. His hesitation was making Ruthie slightly uncomfortable. She didn't want to rush him with it and risk having another fight. 

"I just wanted to talk--" Peter started. 

Ruthie shot him a death glare, reminding him that she didn't want to talk about a certain thing. 

He assured her, "No. Not about that." Peter paused. "Just about...us." 

Ruthie bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, the thing is--" Ruthie didn't want to hurt Peter. "I was kind of thinking about eating with my friends today." 

One of Peter's eyebrows went up. "But you would be eating with your friends. _I'm_ your friend." 

They stopped. Hungry students swerved around them, making their way to the doors. 

Peter looked into Ruthie's eyes, searching them. Trying to see what she was thinking. What was he doing wrong? 

Ruthie forced a laugh and looked away. "My _girl_ friends." she classified. 

"Oh." Peter sounded hurt. "Okay. Whatever. I'll see you later." Peter managed a small smile before turning on his heels. 

Ruthie sighed. She adjusted the strap of her backpack before joining the throng of students herself.   


* * *

  


"Earth to Ruthie. Hello?" Amanda, one of Ruthie's friends, was waving a hand in front of her face. 

Ruthie blinked. Her friends were watching her, half amused, the other half concerned. "Oh. Sorry." 

"What is up with you? You've been spacing a lot lately." Amanda asked. 

"Nothing is _up_ with me." Ruthie defended herself. 

They had been sitting out on the grass, their lunches spread in front of them. Ruthie had been watching Peter from were she sat. He was across the yard, sitting underneath a large oak tree, all alone. The shade from the branches and leaves hid his expression from her. 

Amanda glanced at where Ruthie had been staring moments before, understanding dawning on her face. "Oh. Boyfriend trouble?" 

Ruthie sighed. "Yeah." She turned back to her food. 

"What did you do?" Shandi, another one of Ruthie's friends, asked. 

"Well, I kind of..." Ruthie launched into the story of what had happened the previous week and what had happened in the hall that same morning. She probably shouldn't have been telling Shandi and Amanda, the two biggest gossip queens in the school, about the whole 'sex' thing, but before she realized this, the story was out.   


* * *

  


"You told Amanda and Shandi about us?!" Peter screamed at Ruthie over the phone that night. 

"I'm sorry! They're my friends." Ruthie replied. 

"Now the whole school thinks I'm some kind of--" 

"Maybe we shouldn't be having this conversation over the phone." Peter was silent. "Why don't you come over, and we'll talk?" 

Peter sighed. "Fine." 

The dial tone that sounded told Ruthie that Peter had hung up. She set the phone back into it's cradle before getting off her bed. Ruthie stopped in front of the mirror on her vanity. 

"I know. I know!" she screamed at herself. Ruthie rolled her eyes, grabbed her coat, and stormed out of the room to go wait for Peter outside.   


* * *

  
  


Peter met up with Ruthie a minute after they had ended their phone conversation. She was standing out on the front porch, hands shoved into her coat pockets, hair blowing in her face. She had spotted him and came to meet him on the sidewalk. She was so beautiful, he didn't know how he could ever be angry with someone that precious. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told Amanda and Shandi anything." Ruthie quickly tried to explain. 

"You're right. But, I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." Peter stepped closer to Ruthie and grabbed her hand lightly. 

Ruthie smiled and led him back to the porch where they sat on the wooden bench. "You had every right to be angry with me. Tomorrow I'll straighten everything out. Okay?" 

Peter smiled. "Okay." Peter leaned in and kissed Ruthie on the cheek. "Why don't we go back to my house to talk? My mom isn't going to be home until late tonight." 

Ruthie had a feeling that Peter didn't just want to talk, but she agreed anyway. After all, she wouldn't let anything happen. She was smarter than that.   


* * *

  


What had happened was a complete mystery to Ruthie. She sat on Peter's bed, pulling her shirt down. Everything had happened so fast, she could hardly believe it. Peter had left the room, slamming the door behind him. Ruthie thought that to be a bit odd, considering she was in _his_ house. She should be the one to storm out. 

Ruthie sighed as she slid her hands underneath the layer of her hair, bringing it out of her shirt and letting it fall onto her shoulders. 

He was so close to her. So close that she could feel his breath on her face and neck. They had been that close before, but that time just didn't feel the same. Something wasn't right. And now....now she didn't know what she had done. 

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, then falling on her face. Ruthie brought up a hand and quickly wiped them away. She spotted her coat on the back of Peter's computer chair. 

Ruthie pushed herself off of the bed, grabbed her coat and left the house. 

What was he thinking? She had to talk to him, to straighten things out. Try to save their relationship. But the way things were going, it seemed that there wouldn't be a relationship very much longer.   


* * *

  


"Peter we need to talk," Ruthie's voice was soft, a whisper.   
  
Peter's voice was hoarse on the other end. "Ruthie, it's one in the morning. Can't we talk later?" 

"No," Ruthie's answer was firm. "I can't sleep without talking about what happened." 

Peter sighed. "It's kind of embarrassing." 

Ruthie switched the phone to her other ear. "Just tell me. I won't laugh at you." 

Peter was silent for a while. "I'm sorry I did that. I wasn't thinking." 

"Peter, you practically ripped my shirt off. Why?" Ruthie's voice was firm. 

"It's just that you're so pretty, and I love you. And people who love each other have sex, right?" 

What _was_ Peter thinking?! 

Ruthie sighed. "No. Not all people. Not me." 

"Ruthie, you've got to believe me, I'm really sorry." Peter didn't sound so tired anymore. His voice became more clear. 

"I believe you, but you need to show me that you respect me, because right now, I feel that you don't even know me. Peter, I don't like this side of you." Ruthie finally felt that Peter was actually listening to her. 

"I know. I don't like this side of me either," Peter agreed with her. "But I _do_ respect you, Ruthie. I have the greatest respect for you, and I shouldn't have kept bothering you about the whole Valentine's Day thing." 

"No, you shouldn't have. You should have just stopped asking me when I asked you to." 

"I know. Speaking of V-Day, what are we going to do?" Peter asked. 

"How about we go see a movie or something in a public place. I need to get to know you better before I spend more time alone with you." 

Peter sighed. He was disappointed, Ruthie could tell. "Okay. Again, Ruthie, I am truly sorry." 

"Peter, I'm sorry about telling my friends about our situation. I should have just talked to you." 

"Thanks. I love you, Ruthie," Peter's voice was soft. 

Ruthie smiled. For once in a long while, she could tell that he meant it. "I love you, too." 

Ruthie set the phone back into it's cradle, and lay back in her bed, smiling. She was going to be okay. Their relationship was going to be okay.   


* * *

  


A/N: One more chapter to come after this. Review, and you'll get it tomorrow. ;) 

Au Revoir, 

Carrie 


	6. Star Light, Star Bright

Disclaimer: See chapter one. :) 

A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for all the great reviews, I appreciate it. Well, this is the last chapter, I do believe. Sorry for the long wait. I was out of town for a while and then school took up most of my time. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.   


  


**Living in the Moment**   
Chapter Six   
_Star Light, Star Bright_   


* * *

  
  


Love. Romance. Candy. Flowers. Kisses. Great things happen on Valentine's Day. Not just the pretty little gifts that you receive from your lover or your secret admirer. It's the perfect time to get engaged. Lucy and Kevin did, exactly four years ago. Babies are born. Sam and David's birthday was here again. But the best things happen when you are spending time alone with your boyfriend or girlfriend or husband or wife. It's not about the candy. It's about the love. 

The house was quiet, as it rarely is. Sam and David had their party three hours ago. The house had been alive then. Ten little eight year olds running around screaming and laughing happily. Annie and Eric had quite a time trying to get the spilled soda out of the carpet and finding all the paper Dixie cups that were spread across the house. But that was over now. 

Lucy and Kevin had gone out earlier, to dinner and some romantic spot afterward. Those are the two most romantic people that you will ever meet. Besides Annie and Eric. They love each other truly. No secrets, no lies. Nothing but the cold hard truth that said they would be together forever. 

Annie and Eric were going to hang around the house until Ruthie had left and the twins had gone to bed. Then they would sneak up to their own room and do God knows what. One might not even want to know, but there would be little muffled sounds that escaped from the small space beneath the door that would give it away. 

Ruthie sat at her vanity table, smoothing the creases out of her red dress that Lucy had given to her. This little, red dress was a lucky one. Lucy had worn it out on her romantic date with Jeremy years before Kevin ever happened. Ruthie hoped that her date with Peter would be just as good. 

The reflection that stared back at her was unfamiliar. Ruthie wasn't one to be very dressy. Black mascara curled her long lashes, cherry red lip gloss made her lips shine. Her milk chocolate brown tresses, shiny and straight, had been kept down, curled at the tips. 

Ruthie sighed, wondering if all this was necessary. She decided that it was, and that Peter was worth it. He had proved himself to her, but they still had quite a few things to work out before they went off to college next year. Their relationship wasn't as strong as Lucy and Kevin's but it was close. After this date, it could be better. 

Satisfied with her appearance, Ruthie smiled slightly and stood from the small, padded bench. Her red jacket that she had bought on her own to go with the dress, was lying on the bed, waiting for her. She reached down and picked up the delicate piece of clothing that completed her outfit, and slipped it on, pulling it over her shoulders. 

The doorbell gave it's call. 

Ruthie's heart beat quickened. She smiled, seeing Peter in her mind. Turning on her heels, Ruthie made her way down to greet Peter, flicking off the light to her room as she went. 

Peter was already inside, standing in the foyer, talking with Annie and Eric. As Ruthie appeared at the stairs landing, he stopped and watched, smiling up at her. 

Ruthie flashed him her own smile and began to make her way to him. Each step she took, she couldn't help but think, "This is like a fairy tale." She felt like Cinderella, beautiful and graceful, going to her Prince Charming. 

"You look beautiful, Ruthie," Peter had took her hands and kissed them. 

Ruthie blushed slightly. "Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself." 

Peter was wearing black slacks and a black blazer over a white shirt. "Thanks." 

"Have a good time," Annie told them, kissing Ruthie's cheek. 

The two adolescents both nodded, smiles on their faces a mile wide. Annie and Eric left the room, leaving Ruthie and Peter to begin their date. 

Peter interlaced his fingers with Ruthie's and opened and closed the door for her. Tonight was going to be a good one.   
  


* * *

  
  


Dinner was absolutely wonderful. The food was great, the music was perfect and soft. No old boyfriends, either. Of course, Ruthie only had one old boyfriend, Jake. 

"Are you sure you can afford this?" Ruthie asked playfully. 

Peter raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying that I'm poor?" 

Ruthie chuckled. "No. I love you, Peter." 

"I love you, too," Peter replied softly, gazing at her. At that moment, the rest of the world seemed to fall away. Everything was perfect. There was no war, no killing, no racism. Nothing. Just Ruthie and Peter. Joy, love, and happiness.   
  


* * *

  
  


As they were leaving the restaurant, Peter had told Ruthie that he had another surprise for her. 

"Really, Peter, the dinner was lovely. I don't think anything else could make this night more perfect," Ruthie told him, but she was wrong. 

They had pulled into a nice, quite, little clearing, a cliff that overlooked the town. They were the only ones there. Peter had made Ruthie close her eyes. 

"Okay," Peter said as he found the perfect spot. "Open your eyes." 

Ruthie's eyes opened slowly and what they saw was amazing. "Wow," she said, her voice almost a whisper. 

Peter smiled, glad that Ruthie liked his idea. "I thought we could watch the stars together." 

Ruthie turned to him, jaw dropped, and said, "This is gorgeous, Peter." 

Peter kissed her lightly on the lips before heading around to the trunk of his car. He pulled out a blue blanket and spread it over the dirt ground. 

Ruthie sat down on it, Peter by her side. She put her hand behind his neck, pulling him toward her, and they shared a passionate kiss. 

"I love you," Ruthie whispered, pulling away from Peter. 

She laid back on the blanket at watched the stars. They were so much clearer up here than in the city. There weren't any street lamps to hide their shine. As Peter lay next to her, she knew that he was the one for her. All her doubt melted away. Only her loved remained. She had made the right choice. 

As Peter gazed at the stars, he noticed that this was better than sex any day. He didn't need to be active with Ruthie for her to be his. She loved him, he knew. Their relationship was going to last a very long time. He couldn't wait to be married to her and to have a family together, but now....Now, they were just living in the moment.   


* * *

  


A/N: I hoped you like the story! I am very happy with this final chapter. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! 

Au revoir, 

Carrie 


End file.
